


晴雪翩龙影

by seablueonly



Category: Na Zha zhi mo tong jiang shi, 哪吒之魔童降世
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 啊，初一初二还要加班，断断续续写了2天。重点练习语言和对话，结果怎么写了这么长~~好像有点耽误正事了（捂脸）再改就永远也拿不出手了。硬着头皮发出来。OOC属于我。祝藕饼和藕饼姐妹们新春快乐。--------------------------------------------
Relationships: 哪吒/敖丙, 藕饼





	晴雪翩龙影

哪吒在一片白茫茫的冰霜云雾中醒来，半透明的光穿透身边的空间。

醒来，哪吒对此感受很是微妙。

哪吒觉得自己之前并不是“沉睡”，只是一切都随着自己停滞着。

从醒来那一刻作为起点，时间开始流动，哪吒确实地感觉到自己的存在，身体，没有外形没有边缘，散布在感知所在的整个空间中。

那空间没有尽头，哪吒的感知也没有穷尽。无数的声音在耳边轰响，嘈嘈切切的发着响声。

无数的光与影在哪吒的身边飘荡、闪闪烁烁的明灭。

哪吒明确感到自己与那些声音和光影彼此分离开，称为自己独立的存在。

“自己” 又是一个新鲜的词汇。

哪吒诞生了自我意识，他终于开始区分什么是自己的、什么是外部的。

外界的声音持久而嘈杂，那些光亮刺眼的柔和的持续不断的萦绕在他的五感之外。

哪吒翻了个身。

里面、外边、前面、后面、上面、下面。

他调动所有的“感知”去体会外部世界的细节。

细细微微的扰动从身体的尽头涌入。

这些纷扰信息的源头是——他者，来自外部。 

哪吒的心里感到一点痛楚，一个疑问自意识中浮出来，“我”是谁。

哪吒。

意识缓慢的流动凝成这样两个字。

哪吒！

名字唤出的刹那，散布在空间中与整个空间交互填充的的稀薄的“身体”收缩聚集、汇结成型。

空广的天地间、一个红衣黑裤，鬓发飞扬的人形沐雪而出。

半透明的身体渐渐充实，原本穿透身体的雪花遇到积在他的肩背上。

凉丝丝的雪片扑打在额头上，眼前模糊一片。哪吒动作陌生地挪动自己新生的手掌、有热度的、有型的实体的手，伸开来挡在眼前。

雪花轻飘飘的堆在手心，因为手心的温度缓缓的软陷下去。

模模糊糊的天光穿透一天阴云落在哪吒的身上。

哪吒，是这天地宇宙中唯一的存在，独自伫立在地上，细细的体会着雪融化在手心中的触感。

凉丝丝的雪水，被手热度暖化了，顺着掌纹缓缓淌开浸润了一片掌心。

哪吒静静的踏着无尽的时空之间，手中小心翼翼的拖着小小一捧清灵的水。

这一汪水随着哪吒呼吸起伏微微的荡漾着，映着雪地的素银和天空的淡蓝，好像是一双眼睛温柔的凝望着他。

眼睛？

模模糊糊地，哪吒的脑海中浮现出一些片段。仿佛手下曾经不止一次这样拢起一汪银蓝色的温暖的水。

那水一般的眼睛在他手心里缓缓的眨动了一下、长而韧的睫毛拂过掌心。

酥酥麻麻的触感从最远端的神经一路传进心中。

“哪吒。” 一个声音在唤他。那声音轻轻的，冰清冷玉似的，穿透了哪吒的识海。随着这一声呼唤，哪吒的脑海中也下起了雪。

雪花纷纷扬扬地飘荡，穿过他的身、掠过他的心、围绕着他飞扬舞动。

雪花里夹杂着小小的冰珠，扑扑楞楞的打在哪吒的脸上、身上。不痛，微微的痒。

哪吒抬起手，手中的水落在地上。

脑海中的雪落尽了，那些冰珠落在雪地的样子，显出一个名字。

哪吒不认识这个字。那颜色和形状却分外的熟悉，吸引着他用目光描摹这一笔一划的形状。在哪吒闭上眼确认自己已经记得这两个字的每一个勾画、每一个收折。再睁开眼，云散开了。

现实的世界中，那片冰珠拼成的字形出现在茫茫无尽的雪原上。天光中一道明亮的光落冰上，湛蓝色的冰面熠熠生辉。

哪吒心中的迷雾散开。他明明确确的知道了自己诞生后要做的第一个事，要去找到这个字代表的。这就去找到他。

哪吒在雪中里跋涉了很久。他察觉到一个熟悉又陌生的气息出现的时候，雪已经停了。

四面亮晶晶的雪地反射着不知哪里来的白光，明晃晃的晃着眼。雪地里唯一的深色标记是哪吒脚下那长长的一串足印。足印在茫茫雪原上展开，来处隐在雾霭茫茫的彼方，往前看是白茫茫一片廖无人迹的荒原。

哪吒天生火相、雨雪不侵，停在这一串足迹的尽头，厚厚的积雪在踩下的赤足边缘微微融化。

现在他要做一个选择。前面也许有他要找的，也许他就要这样一步步的走到永远。他嗅着雪原那混合着泥土的水的气味。呼啸的风掠过哪吒的耳边送来细细的低语，“哪吒，你在这里做什么呀。我……”

“你怎么了……”

“我看不见你了。”

“你在哪里呢？”

哪吒自言自语的与风对答起来。

“是我呀。我在这里呀。哪吒。哪吒...” 那声音叠叠地唤他，急急切切地扬起风卷起一片雪粒，扑打在哪吒身上。

哪吒没有多想，就这着声音传来的方向飞快的往身后一抓。

还是差了一点，一片光润微微涩滑的物件从他的指尖擦过，那瞬间的触感，哪吒绝对是一片沾了水的玉拂过了指尖。在那片玉滑开脱手的瞬间，哪吒化掌为爪，追上去紧紧捏住那滑脱过去的身子。

那一片温温软软的力道一挣，再次自哪吒的掌中滑开。

哪吒随着他的动作转身再去抓他时，一双手沉下来按住哪吒的肩膀，止住了哪吒的动作，那手沿着哪吒的手臂顺势而下，郑重地拖起哪吒伸开的右手。

柔软的手指落在哪吒的手心里，一笔一划的描画着。笔触小心翼翼地落在手心的皮肤上，一下下地碰着。好像小猫在偷偷舔食牛奶，毛茸茸的触感细描过哪吒手心的掌纹，再有规则的画出字来。

哪吒知道这就是那声音的主人那冰雪名字所记之人。他想看他的脸。

脑海里有什么催促他，要回身去握那只手，抓住这个人，把那支描描写写的手指牢牢攥在手里，轻轻含在口中，用身体的热量暖热指尖微凉的湿意。

这个事是如此的理所应当，在他想到这一点的时候，脑中立即出现了那雪堆成的手指在他的嘴里、手里、身上软软的融化的样子。

不只是手、顺着摸上去还有圆润的手腕、和指尖同样柔软光滑的手臂、俯下身来靠在他胸前的一堆雪白的衣袍。蓝色的发盖在哪吒胸前，那身体软在他身上，化成一滩水。他用双手捧起来轻轻一晃。水面便高高低低地荡漾着拍击着，发出清灵细碎的声音。那声音都是在唤他，

“哪吒？”

“哪吒...”

"哪吒！”

各种各样的方式唤他，起起伏伏的声音铺面而来。哪吒被裹在其中。

忽然这些声音聚集在一起化作实体，被写在他手心。 “哪吒...”

哪吒从这些声音和想象中脱出来、一动不动的生怕怕惊扰了那人的动作，凝起全身的神魂细细去读手心的字句。

“哪吒，我好想你。”

啊！ 哪吒飞快的旋转身体，用力一抱。 手心里的刻字依旧清晰，怀中却只抱起一团云遮雾罩的身体。双臂收紧的瞬间，怀中的冰雪散开，一片片打着旋融入周遭的飞雪，不可追寻。

哪吒眼前的天地又开始落雪。

“你在哪里？”

哪吒赤脚而立、脚下风火轮燃着烈烈红焰映红了半幅天空，身体升上半空悬停在云雾之间。雪有了温度，从天上落下经过哪吒身上便被他周身的火焰融化了。

落地的雪变成了细细的雨丝，倏忽一下变被湿润的泥土吸纳进去。

曾经站立过的地方、雪原变成了半融化的泥泽，淋淋漓漓的融雪汇聚成谭，涓涓细流化成了一条条的浅溪，在融雪泥泞的大地上冲出纵横交错的沟渠。

身后不知何时出现了一条红绫，环绕在臂间，在身后猎猎飞扬。

红绫印着眼下延伸而出的红色妖纹，肩背上成对的魔纹覆盖了背部薄而坚韧的肌肉，越过肩膀一路向下染上前胸。

红色的纹路放射出灼热的热量，哪吒周遭的淅淅沥沥的细雨蒸腾为细腻的云雾，一层层笼罩哪吒的半身。背后一道彩虹穿出云霞与残阳相映生辉。

太阳升起来。湿漉漉的泥沼生出些许绿意。

小小的动物在池沼陆地上探头探脑。

对于这些外世界变化、哪吒已视而不见。他只是凝神看着手中，刚才那阵似乎有实体的冰雨飘散的时候，有东西留下了。一片宽厚的玉色方鳞，严丝对缝的合在哪吒的掌上。厚实的鳞片仿佛是由一层层细致的珍珠薄片层叠压制而就，有着珍珠一样润泽的光泽。

哪吒对着天光左右侧看，鳞片表面天青色的暗纹如同水纹一般流过鳞片表面，在光泽圆润的边缘处泫然欲滴。

哪吒用力握紧鳞片，锋利的边缘在手心切出一道血线。血珠涌出，汇成一道红痕在哪吒手中蜿蜒流过。

“龙。”

伴随着跳动的痛感，一个字突兀的出现在他的脑海里。

哪吒的手指在龙鳞表面无意识的摩挲着。手指的细纹嵌入龙鳞上不明显的暗纹中。

恍恍惚惚的哪吒觉得怀中一满，一条一丈来长的小龙依进怀中，龙首靠在哪吒肩上，口中的轻吟就在耳边。长长的龙尾绕在哪吒腰上松松的盘缠一圈，余下长尾上的鬃毛散在地上。哪吒的手指落在龙背，沿着龙脊骨严整光顺的硬鳞一道一道抚下去。手中着了力，哪吒也轻轻的呼气，细细碎碎的气息尽数落在龙的面颊上。龙吻微微张合，应着哪吒手指的节律气喘吁吁的。哪吒手指在龙脊上，龙鳞应激一般地张开，伸展尖锐的边缘。哪吒用手指试探着刮鳞片边缘，小龙摇了摇头挣着要躲开。

哪吒不许他动，空着的另一只手拢紧小龙的颈子，龙首被紧紧的压在肩头。哪吒深深地吐息，身上烟与火的气息笼罩着小龙的眼、阻塞了他的耳、遮蔽了他的嗅觉。

小龙不安地用力扭着身子从哪吒的手上让开自己的硬鳞。哪吒的手转而安抚性的拍打着他的背脊，轻吻从额头落下，一路印着水迹直到小龙的后颈。那一片片伸展开的鳞片又在哪吒手下次第的合上，一整片光滑如玉的龙身温驯的弯进哪吒的臂膀。哪吒伏在龙的耳边不知道说了什么，小龙抬起眼来嗔怪的盯了哪吒一眼，扯出一片烟云遮挡了两人的视野。

电光闪过，哪吒臂弯一沉，小龙化了人形扑进哪吒胸怀。双臂从哪吒腋下穿过，合扣拢在哪吒背后，额头压着他的肩，藏着眼睛不敢往外看。

哪吒原本抚在龙鳞上的手指，落进一片柔软细致的肌肤，指尖微微陷入压出一点浅浅的肉窝。

哪吒留恋着刚才龙鳞青涩的触感，手指下意识的在柔软的皮肤上上轻轻的揉动几下。肌肉温暖的质感取悦了哪吒，引着他把整个手掌按进去轻揉，欣赏软质的皮肤起起伏伏的白浪。他沉迷着与身体的接触的游戏。那人动了动，轻轻地昂首呼气，洁白平整的脊背向后反弓，露出一道细致迷离的凹痕。这吸引着哪吒按着凹痕之下形状优美流畅的脊椎骨，沿着那道浅浅的脊柱凹痕向上滑去。脊骨顶端的骨骼关节有着玲珑的结构，被一片散开的蓝色发丝遮掩着。

哪吒着迷的去摸颈骨细致优美的转折，他拨开滑顺的发尾，那一头长发如同流动逶迤的溪水，在哪吒的指缝中荡漾着微光滑落下去。沉沉滑落的长发勾走了哪吒的注意力。他放弃探索骨节结构，转去抓弄那头发。发丝被一把抓了缠在指尖上，暴露了秘密隐藏的后颈。白净的后颈，在长发掠开的瞬间散发出冰霜中沁透的莲花香气。

那人忽地从哪吒肩上回起头，晃了晃让发流回原处掩住后颈，一双蓝眸波光涟涟映在哪吒眼中。

春山落雪，眉敛寒山。

哪吒心里一凛，揽在对方背上的手抽回了，在他的脸上摩挲，替他拭抹去那似乎还不存在的泪水。

“敖丙。” 哪吒的唇蠕动着，挣扎着， 那个在唇边心中酝酿已久的名字，终于脱口而出。

敖丙眼里闪动的泪光璀然滚落。

他抬起一只手，轻轻抚在哪吒脸侧，

“哪吒。”他低声说。

幻觉消失了。无论是温暖细致的身体，柔滑凉爽的长发，哪吒的手中空无一物。湿漉漉的雨雾填满他虚抱的双臂。真实的只有手中那一片方形的龙鳞。

哪吒怅然的将那片龙鳞举在耳边，他想再听一次自己的名字被敖丙薄薄的唇吐出的样子。然而许久过去了，风声之外哪吒再无所闻。

敖丙？

哪吒放下手，龙鳞无意识的靠在心口上。

他现在认识雪中冰珠组成的字体了。

敖丙。

哪吒念出记忆中的字。

敖丙，我记得你了，你在哪里？

鳞应声震动，在哪吒心口放出薄雾一般淡白的光芒，从哪吒手中旋转着缓缓的上升到半空、像星星一样煌煌闪耀。

哪吒错愕地目送龙鳞越升越高，向着高远的天空伸出双手。

敖丙。

他在那一瞬间，他感受到了孤独。

从哪吒重新诞生在这空间里开始，在这里流浪了不知许久。

时间更迭无穷无尽，白茫茫的空间不增不减不生不灭，他独自走在这里，茫茫天地之间只有他自己一个。

唯独在这个瞬间，哪吒从心底泛起了痛楚。

失去了。

尽管他拥有这个龙鳞不过一瞬。失去他的瞬间却带来了无边无际的孤独。

从时间流动开始就傍依在身边的风雪消失了。

寂静。

心中所凭依的一切都动摇起来。

“你又要消失了吗？”

哪吒伸展的双臂，纵声大喊。

“敖丙! 敖丙~~~”

哪吒要抓住这个刚刚寻回了意义的名字。哪怕这只是一片梦一般的碎片，温暖的、闪着光的、让人留恋的碎片。

龙鳞闪着微光，一路向上攀飞，拖着一道黯淡的光轨，奔向那一片沉寂的天空。

哪吒呼喊着，追逐着、催动着风火轮在天空烧出一条灼热的轨迹。

他伸长了手臂，一柄燃烧着火焰的长枪凭空出现在哪吒的手中。

哪吒握住枪柄，无师自通的点开了机关。一股烈焰从哪吒手中爆发，火尖枪枪尖鎏金赤炎的莲花合瓣绽开了明艳的火花。

火光越过龙鳞直刺天幕，红色的烈焰点燃了盘踞在天上的阴云。

半空中的龙鳞也忽然光芒大盛，银蓝色的火光从鳞片上迸发，与哪吒的红色火焰合在一处，两股火焰彼此纠缠翻滚。在阴沉的天空中左冲右突。热烈燃烧的火焰仿佛燃尽了浊气、龙鳞上的星光就像一只手一把扯开了遮蔽天幕的纱帘。

一瞬间全天星图，紫薇、太微、天市三垣次第铺开，浩瀚银汉横亘天空。

天幕上燃烧的火焰渐渐止息，那片龙鳞也仿佛余烬一般脱力的落下，淅淅沥沥的碎片洒向地面。

哪吒抢上一步，伸手去接。

那些星星点点的碎片落在哪吒的手心里，与哪吒手心里沁出的薄汗相融，微光一闪，化作一个小小的光环。银灰色的手环在哪吒的手心里滚动一圈，桄榔倒下。露出一个小小的龙型长条，收尾相咬盘成一圈。

小龙蓝睛白鳞须发森然栩栩如生。哪吒小心翼翼的把它戴在腕上，微微偏向一边的小龙龙首靠在哪吒手腕的内侧。 哪吒晃了晃手臂，那小龙也就上下轻轻地蹭他，那样子仿佛是一只活灵活现的动物亲昵地磨蹭着哪吒手腕上最柔软的皮肤，微微的热度随着皮肤下埋藏着血脉直通心脏。

带着这个小龙手环，哪吒又走了很久的路。

久到脚下的泥泞的土地吸饱了水分，化作一片湿润宽广的沃野。

久到四望无际的田野里生出了随风摇曳的草木。

久到草木被焚烧化灰，田野开垦成农地，来来往往的农夫们在新垦的土地上播种忙碌。

哪吒在一片水田旁停了下来。常绿常新的秧苗，吸引了哪吒。这一停就是整整七十多天，他饶有兴趣的旁观、看着农夫侍弄庄稼，播下的秧苗一日一日长成了齐腰的新稻。

临近收割的时候，农夫有了新的定例，每日例行劳作前站在田边双手合十闭眼默默祝祷，向着地平线许诺奉献与牺牲。

祝祷完成后，方才拿起农具操持活计。

哪吒好奇随着农夫日复一日的的进行这个仪式而日益满溢。

终于有一天，哪吒对农夫开口询问，“老哥，你要这样做，” 他比着农夫的动作微微鞠躬，“是在向谁求东西？这附近根本没有别人？”

农夫对哪吒突然出声吓了一跳，上下打量了哪吒一番，见哪吒手持长枪，衣甲齐整，又兼有仪容俊朗，认为是哪家的武家公子来私房，便笑着耐心的解释起来，“求水神大人。保佑接下来一个月风雨调和。最好是一场雨再接一月大晴天。眼看着就要收成了，阴天耽搁不起啊。”

“水神？”

“就是保佑水田农作的神。”那农人指点着远处一个小小的石头祭坛，”我们庄户人家全靠水神护佑求个好收成。等粮食入了仓，还要宰鸡打酒去拜神。谢祂这一年保着风调雨顺，来年也这样平顺，前面别有什么三阳四雨的。”

“我可没看见什么水神。这些日子，稻子靠天靠地靠老哥你每日操劳，还有大嫂日日送饭到田里。何曾见到有神在这儿。”

“诶唷，你这后生。怎么信口胡说。”听见这轻慢的话语，农人很是不悦，“我看你生的体面才说于你。怎么无端的冒犯水神。快走快走。别在这里杵着。惹了神仙不高兴，碍我的庄稼！” 

哪吒被老哥赶得连连后退，只得转身离开。见哪吒走远了，那农人焚了两柱散香向水神告罪。偶尔还朝着哪吒方向撇一眼，似乎是求告诉水神，都是那个小子冒犯神面千万不要怪罪自己。

哪吒退出了那农夫的世界，腾空驾云而起。须臾之间田里的青苗长成金黄的稻穗。

绿色衣服的少女头戴稻谷与桑枝编程的花冠，从田里走过来到民间祭坛前。少女水神捡起奉献在祭坛上的稻谷，抬头朝着哪吒嫣然一笑。

那笑容展现的须臾，水神手中的稻穗就在哪吒眼前抽出青苗，青苗结出新穗。哪吒眼看着稻谷落地，被妇人拾进篮子。再看去绿衣少女的形象已变成了怀抱幼子的少妇。

抱子女神像高坐祭坛，无悲无喜的目光落在做前有孕的妇女身上。妇人献了礼物退下跪上蒲团，喃喃祈求安产。

哪吒惊异地向那母神像向迈了一步，塑像就在他眼前崩散成一片碎土。

原本供奉这座母神的良田化作泽国，原本鸡犬相闻的乡村如今是一片水沼泛滥的汪洋。

哪吒伸出的手空落落无所依托。他怏怏的撤了回去。

脚下碧海波涛翻起白浪，哪吒的混天绫随身落下，红绫的一端长长的拖在海中，另一头握在手里。透过这道红绫哪吒看见了红绫在海水中搅动起来，排开海水，露出地面，将沧海归为桑田，逆转时空是否能寻回他走过的那片陆地？

哪吒等待着，等待一个契机，一个信号。

波涛排空而起、披着人影兜帽而来。他飘落在哪吒眼前。一双蓝眸与他相对。敖丙冲他摆了摆手，“哪吒，天地终有尽时，神寿也非无穷。你莫要空悲。若要相会何须倒转桑海。你可还记得山河社稷图中，尺寸天地花叶皆为世界。”

“若是你想起来了，便到天之极地之源来吧”。 

哪吒闭目沉思了片刻，一只手习惯性的抚上小龙手环的额头。那里一处暗蓝色的纹路，水滴一般嵌在双角之前。哪吒格外喜欢碰触这个亮晶晶的纹样，轻轻抚摸蓝色的水纹，哪吒自己额头上相应的也会出现一个成对的艳红火色纹路。蓝色与红色，仿佛呼吸一般交替的明灭。

天地悠远，有他和这只小龙彼此相待便不需再问日月经纬了。

心念闪过，哪吒裂唇绽开一个笑容，虎牙探出唇角，心中默念心法，身体做千斤之坠沉如海中。万丈深海穿透不过须臾之间，在大海之底，天地倒转，哪吒握紧小龙手环，单手操控混天绫劈开海面破水而出，眼前又是一片新的陆地。

哪吒心下安然，催动脚下的风火轮一跃千里，寻了片干燥的平原落地。

这里千里孤烟，星幕低垂。一眼四顾茫茫无尽、完整的北天星空如同一只倒扣的碗，环绕在哪吒头顶。哪吒走向无路无痕的旷野，选了个平坦干燥的石头坐下，抚弄着小龙的额头和双角。

“敖丙。你是天上的星星，天下之大古今纵观，没有什么事是你们星辰不见不闻不知不晓的。”

“那新生的水神你可曾知晓她的姓名？ 为何你之后还有新的水神，她又何时从农神变成了护佑丰产的送子神。她消失以后，人们的祈祷和祝佑又会去往哪里。”

“敖丙， 我已在这个天地之间诞生许久了。生死与我无涉、任何的因果与我不相关联。哪里是我的宿命因缘？”

这些絮絮答答的话，哪吒说给自己听。

风不回他，沙不答他。

伴身的风火轮与混天绫只是默默无闻跟随者他。火尖枪横放在地面，被哪吒枕了躺在石头上，仰望着星空。

哪吒原本最喜欢看着天空。天上的星辰温柔凝视着他，每一夜的星空都不尽相同，是永不重复的美丽面孔。

星宿有自己的轨迹，他们围绕着北天之极缓慢的旋转。

普通人须臾一生，星空与北天星宫都是亘古不变的永恒标志。而在哪吒无尽的时间里，星宿们无时不刻不是旋转移动，身后拖着银色星辉的轨迹。这些色泽各异的星迹勾连交叠形成复杂的痕迹，涂满了整个夜空。这是时间的遗迹，也是历史的墓碑。

哪吒仰面看着天空，寻找属于他的那个星标。

华盖星。

他突然发觉素来绚丽明亮的星轨今日似乎比往日更加的辉煌盛大。望得久了，星迹们闪着光芒在夜空中交织旋转，卷起巨大的漩涡。漩涡裹挟着时间与空间，向着大地倾斜，向哪吒露出漩涡深不可见的底部。哪吒睁大双眼往里望去，漩涡暗色的中心忽然闪过一双蓝色的眼睛。那双眼淡然地回望着哪吒，眉眼微挑，粲然一笑随即消失。

一阵眩晕席卷了哪吒，他抬手捂住自己的眼睛。腕上小龙额前的晶石碰到了哪吒自己眉心的红纹。巨大的热流从两片纹样相触的地方爆发来开，剧烈的震撼从头顶一路延伸到脚尖。

漩涡倾出的星屑划过天幕四野，仿佛一朵烟花在夜空正中炸开，散开的烟火拖着长长的尾迹落向地面。

哪吒空茫的视线凝视着天空，等待这股痛楚过去后，哪吒发现之前点亮的所有星星都从天空消失了，天幕又恢复成最初那一片灰蒙蒙的底色。

哪吒起身握紧火尖枪正欲起身。旁光里一片洁白的衣袖从身后扫过，一股淡淡的弥散着水汽和莲香的身影来在他的身边。

哪吒微笑着，又躺回原地，“你怎么老是神出鬼没的。”

来人轻笑一声，揽起袖子提起衣摆就地盘膝挨着哪吒坐下，“因为你总是来去地随心所欲呀。”

哪吒没有答话，寂静的沉默中，他伸手小心翼翼去够那人撑在地上的手，软软的手指，软软的手心，用力捏一捏会出现一个小小的肉窝。掐得紧了手腕上晕出一圈淡淡的红色。

敖丙回过头，哪吒这次终于看清了他的面容。比记忆中更为闪亮盛大的星芒笼着敖丙周身，一身与旧日不尽相同的星官衮服白底蓝纹，刺绣着北天诸星的暗色纹样，从上到下将敖丙的身躯包裹整齐。长长的蓝色头发在身后逶迤流泻，发尾随意的散开铺在石头上。一双水汪汪的蓝眼睛在无星的天幕下熠熠生辉。

全天幕的星辉一定都聚集在这一双眼里了，它们才能如此的耀眼明亮。哪吒满溢了欢喜，反倒没了言语，就这样不声不响地瞧着敖丙。

敖丙定定地迎着哪吒的视线回望，好看地笑着，引得哪吒也跟着笑。

两个人相对微笑片刻。毫无征兆的一串闪着星光的泪珠滚落下来，就在哪吒手边的石头上摔成片片碎片。哪吒忙着伸手去接那摔碎的眼泪。泪珠又落了一串，砸在手背上。哪吒摸着湿漉漉的手背，赶忙双手捧起敖丙的脸颊。

眼泪自他的小龙脸上源源不断的涌着。哪吒想要擦掉这些不该有的水珠，双手又舍不得离开。踌躇间心念一动，背后放出六臂法身。

原本碰着敖丙脸颊的双手兀自不动，余下一双手小心翼翼的抹着敖丙的眼睛沾去湿漉漉的泪珠，再有一双手绕过两人在敖丙背后轻轻拍打。

哪吒慌慌张张地念叨着，“你这小水龙。怎么只是哭。我这不是来找你了么。”

敖丙看见哪吒又这样滥用法身，忍不住破涕为笑。这一笑来的及时，算是拯救了混天绫被哪吒随手扯来充当手帕的命运。敖丙推开抚着哪吒抚着他睫毛的手，抬手拭去眼角的泪花。看敖丙笑了起来，哪吒也放下心来。他不肯拿开贴在敖丙面颊上的手，指尖在敖丙脸上悄悄的画字。

“丙。”

按在敖丙背上的双手也不甘闲着，乱七八糟地动，跟着写一个“敖”。

敖丙被这笔划弄得麻酥酥的，回身要拨开背后作乱的那双手。这一侧身，那双已经生得峥嵘高耸的龙角划过了哪吒唇角。

哪吒福灵心至，就着在尖角上轻轻地吮了一口。

“哎呀”，敖丙顾不得背后作乱的，忙又回手去推哪吒。这只手便被哪吒顺势叼住轻轻啃了一圈，指节上咬出一道红色的痕迹。

敖丙急着抽手出来身体不稳晃了晃，哪吒便扑上去六臂抱了敖丙就地滚了一圈。两个人互相拉拉扯扯地滚过整片的石头，落在沙地上。他们停下来时，哪吒揽着敖丙侧躺着，两只手臂被用来垫着敖丙的身体。

敖丙依在哪吒胸口，听着他的心跳，一下一下坚实而稳定。 

“哪吒，你又欺负我，你总是这样欺负我。”

哪吒心满意足的呼出一口气，空出来的手一下一下拨动着敖丙的龙角，

“敖丙，我总觉得很久很久没有见到你了。又觉得好像咱们只是前几天才说的告别。只是你的角，已经生得这般丰茂了。”

敖丙鼓起一口气推着哪吒的肩膀坐了起来。“是啊，哪吒。我们确实是几天前才告别，对你来说是这样的。在我，已经是一纪前的事了。”

哪吒跟着起身，本来垫在身下的手臂搂紧了敖丙。敖丙后面要说的话很是漫长，他依在哪吒胸口的姿势不好着力。哪吒便揽紧他靠紧自己，不要他滑开也不要他远离。

“那天你下届去降妖。临走前还弄乱了我的衣裳让我不能出门送你。还说降妖后从人间带一套最新的织品赔给我。” 敖丙不知想到了什么脸颊微微一红，偷偷换了口气，继续说道，

“然而你再也没有回来。我求千里眼找寻你的踪迹。也去你的行宫看过。那里的香火愿力非常微弱。似乎是一夜之间和你有关的人间祝愿消失了。不只是你，整个天界，都在快速衰落。天宫的人逐次消失。” 敖丙埋在哪吒的肩头，挡住了自己的眼睛。

哪吒看不见他的脸，可是从他收紧的肩背上还是传来了他的悲伤。哪吒轻拍着敖丙的背。“每天都有仙子不见。有些主神未及告别，就在自己的宫殿里坐化消失。”

“都消失了？” 

敖丙轻轻点头，“最后，偌大的天宫和地府只剩下我们星辰之所和三山五岳正神之地还保有一点力量。”

“星辰和山川……都是超越人的存在。”

“是的，神是什么呢，都是应运人间祈愿司掌一方的运力而生。如果人们不再相信，旧神便会陨落；如果人们开始有了新的向往，强烈的愿望之下就会诞生新的神灵。”

“接收不到人间的愿力、我们便都消失了么。”

“也许吧。愿力消失之后的那些年月里，人们劈山分海，开路凿空。他们凭自己的力量解释世界的规则。他们建立了名为物理的新体系。自然科学之神是新的崇拜对象。人们不再信仰我们依赖我们。于是天界倾覆不复存在。我们熟悉的一切都已消失。”

“那为什么我……”

“因为我记得你。” 敖丙抬起头，直直得望进哪吒的眼底。那双眼睛湛蓝无暇，如同一汪明净的深海。“我要记得你，一直记得。只要大海还有波涛，只要天上的星辰还在运转，只要我还有心跳和记忆，我就不会忘记你。只要有我记得你，你就不会真正消失。”

星星的法力没有正神高强浩大，然而从人们能够站立抬头那天起，星空崇拜就诞生了。山林、深海、古树、巨石，是埋藏在人类童年的永恒崇敬。

无论人们现在成长到何种程度，哪怕自信手中握有天地、蔑视自然的禁制，仰望星空，俯瞰大海仍然会在他们心中催起敬畏。

敖丙依靠着这自然崇敬维持了自己的存在。在这一纪元的时间里，其他星辰失去了所爱所忆之人先后放弃思念投入时间的深渊。只有他选择独自留下，他兢兢业业地司掌星轨，长长久久地思念着哪吒。

忽然间，繁忙压力之下，现代社会的人们又转而向古老的信仰寻求寄托。平安神、战神、护佑神、直面命运勇往直前的少年英雄，人们从故纸堆里找到了他。人们开始崇拜他，敬仰他。信的力量飘飘摇摇地汇聚在星轨之下。敖丙日复一日收纳了这些愿力。这次没有新神诞生，无限思念的故人复生了。

“真幸运你是永恒的星星，而我有你。”， 哪吒抱紧了敖丙，轻轻亲吻他的额头。“如果，如果……人们没有想起来……至少你会一直存在。这样一想，我又宁愿你不要如此，如此辛苦的长久等待一个不会回来的人。这样的苦我尝过了，不希望你...”

敖丙回握哪吒，手指划过哪吒的手心，手腕上的环佩叮当作响。“不，我乐意的。” 

他拉起袖口，一副玉环扣在双腕上。玉环上连着长长的锁链没入虚空中。

“终有一天，人们会摆脱童年，抛弃星辰，那就是我死去的时候。在看见你的庙宇被废弃、古旧的天宫化为尘土，新诞生的神名转瞬被遗弃，我就知道我也终会有这样一天。一旦遗忘的猎狗追上星辰的轨迹，那一天就是群星陨落的终结。为了避免这个结局，我与时间做了交易。我用我作为星辰之力换成了时锁，无论时间怎样变换，我都在这里等着你。”

“只是我不能亲自去找你了。只能等待。不知道你什么时候回来，也许是明天，也许是未来的一天。也许在你回来前，我已经死去。”

哪吒下意识的握紧敖丙，他刚要开口，敖丙掩住了他的嘴唇。

“那也没什么可怕的。即使我作为华盖星死去了，作为东海敖丙也会记得你。别忘了啊哪吒，我们是灵珠与魔丸。我们从创世出生就是在一起的。” 

哪吒握着火尖枪，用枪尖轻轻敲击敖丙腕上的玉环。

“敖丙，放开时间吧。即使星辰陨落大海枯竭，那不过是我们熟悉的世界走向终结。新世界依旧会重新诞生，面对莫测的命运，人们一定会询问为什么命运凌驾在人生之上。一定会有人喊出“没有什么命中注定。”那时候就是我重生之时。我便要去寻找你。”

“也许那时候我们都不一样了。再也认不出彼此了。”

“人们的信仰会变化，新世界诞生的我可能不是现在的样子，你也抹去了过往只是一条单纯的小龙。只要我终究是魔丸，小灵珠，你就是我的。”

说话间他用火尖枪的锋刃顶进玉环的缝隙，用力一推，玉环崩裂，碎片在敖丙的手腕上划出一条细小的伤痕。

哪吒虔诚的捧起伤口，轻轻吮吸，金色的龙血染了他的唇舌。

“哪吒。我相信你。只要你是魔丸，我是灵珠。我就会遇到你。那时你会唤醒我，和这次我唤起你一样。无论你走到哪里我们一定会相遇，也许会彼此配合打败敌人、再互相战斗，也许有很长很长的弯路，最终还是会彼此相爱。”

敖丙从他口中退出自己的手腕，看一眼粉红色的齿痕，将已经凝血的小伤口含在自己口中，用唾液舔过哪吒吮过的地方。

哪吒靠近敖丙的嘴唇，从他唇边带回一点带着香气的唾液。。

“那么，我的星星。这是我们重逢的夜晚，正好现在月沉星隐。你希望我做什么呢。”

敖丙微笑着捧起火尖枪放在一旁，“哪吒，你我都是旧世界延伸而来的故人。这个新的世界一片荒凉，亟待萌发。你觉得这个时间最合适的事情是什么呢？”

\--------------------------------

碧海涛涛宣吉时

岁月悠悠已千年

天上宫阙遥相望

灯火人间祝新年


End file.
